Dear Child Of Mine
by PrincessOfHxll
Summary: Charlotte Kosterov doesn't like Nephilim, they are arrogant and annoying. She never believed that she would help them let alone befriend them. A Downworlder party changes all that and Charlotte finds herself thrown into a world much darker and confusing than she ever imagined, especially when she becomes attracted to a certain blonde shadowhunter. T just in case, Jace/OC
1. You are a Kosterov,

**Chapter 1 -** _"You are a Kosterov,"_ **\- Charlotte's POV** **  
** **Mortal Instruments Fanfiction  
Jace/OC  
** **I do not own The Mortal Instruments but I do own Charlotte Kosterov, Elizabeth Roux and some of the plotlines.**

* * *

 _"My life was a mystery even as I was lived it,"  
_ \- Melissa Gilbert

* * *

"Charlotta how wonderful of you to join us," The warlock with the recognisable cats eyes announced. Charlotte Kosterov spun on her heel to face her long time ally, Magnus Bane.

"I would never miss one of your parties," She announced her long dark hair matching with her, almost black, eyes and pale skin. She wore a short, lace, black dress with a leather jacket and piercings all the way up one ear. Her Nephilim runes were visible through the lace gloves she wore and her weapons were just as visible, especially her Katana and Swallow sword strapped to her belt. "Have you seen my Parabatai I lost her the moment I entered this place?"

Magnus frowned picking at his sparkly nails, in fact everything he wore seemed to be sparkling, "Was she wearing a blood red dress, with black boots because if so I saw her talking to one of the vampires I invited,"

"That's her," Char exclaimed as she took a sparkly drink from one of the many trays going around the room. She examined it holding it up to the dim light to check for firstly poison and secondly some kind of faerie drug. She detested them. "I presume that we are not in the presence of any dogs then,"

"You presume correctly," Magnus replied, "How have you been sleeping?" Char glanced around for anyone who looked as if they were listening to the conversation.

She turned to gaze back to Magnus, "Better than usual, the medicine you gave me has helped with the screaming. I no long wake up Elizabeth in the middle of the night so it mean's I don't have to lie as much. I don't suppose you've finished examining my mother's journal. I want to see if she says anything on the matter,"

"I'm nearly through it, you can take it whenever you want," Magnus replied downing a glittery pink drink in one. Char rolled her eyes as she took another small sip of her drink. Before she could reply and ask him about the meanings of the unknown runes the doorbell rung loud and clear above the noise of the crowd. "I'd better get that, it will probably be some blood-suckers who have wanted to come in style,"

Char glanced at her Parabatai, Lizzy, who was laughing with one of her vampire friends, "I'll come, it's better than watching 'Lizabeth talk with vampires."

"Because you'd much rather it be you," Magnus smirked. Char looked at him in shock.

"I would never!" She announced, "I've gone of vampires anyways, so difficult to arrange dates," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I remember you being obsessed with a certain Ra–" He started but was interrupted as Char smacked him.

"Hey!" She hissed, "I don't want the whole of downworld knowing," He didn't say anything but just smirked in return.

The warlock and the Nephilim made their way through the crowd and down the staircase to the front door. Char leant against the stair railing prepared to head straight back up the stairs. Magnus flicked his hand and the door flew open revealing five people. Char quickly looked them over, there were three shadowhunters who seemed to have as many weapons on themselves as she did. A small red head who looked uncomfortable in her clothing with next to no weapons and a mundane boy who stood behind the others looking more out of place than the red head.

The black haired girl reacted first, "Magnus? Magnus Bane?"

"That would be me," Magnus replied lazily as Char walked down the last few steps catching the attention of the shadowhunters. She met one of their gazes and it was black on gold as she exchanged a staring contest with a blond boy, who was pretty cute. All of them were quite good on the eyes. "Well, well. I don't recall inviting you,"

Char smirked, "Maybe they're a fan club I hear warlocks are very in nowadays maybe the High Warlock of Brooklyn has caught the eye of some Nephilim,"

"Who are you?" The red head asked and Char locked eyes with her. The red head seemed very fragile at first looks but seemed to have quite an attitude.

"This is Charlotta, she's the founder of the fan club," Magnus interrupted smirking at the black haired girl.

"Yeah join the Magnus Bane fan club for free glitter and all the secrets on how the High Warlock of Brooklyn makes his hair so sparkly," Char said sarcastically as she pulled the knife that had been holding up her hair out before she began spinning it through her fingers. Her hair was curled and layered falling to the small of her back.

"I have an invitation," The black haired girl announced but their was a shadow of an amused smirk on her face. She held out a white piece of paper and Magnus took it looking at it disgustedly as if that would make it burn up there and then. She gestured to the others, "And these are my friends,"

"I must have been drunk," Magnus concluded, "Come in and try not to murder any of my guests,"

The blond boy walked into the doorway sizing Magnus up as he did so. "Even if one of them spills drinks on my new shoes?"

"Even then," Magnus' hand shot out and plucked the stele out of the shadowhunters hand. The blond looked slightly shocked. "As for this," He tucked it in the boys pocket, "keep it in the pants, shadowhunter,"

Magnus grinned at them winked at Char and then made his way up the stairs. Char glanced at the person standing by the door. "I pity the downworlder who would dare spill a drink on your shoes," She smirked.

"They wouldn't dare, you never told us your name," He pointed out as she moved in front of him.

"Magnus already said and it's Charlotte but I could say the same about you, pretty boy," Char leant against the wall just in front of the blond headed nephilim. His eyes wandered her figure causing her to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I get that a lot, darling. The name's Wayland, Jace Wayland," He introduced holding out a hand. Char watched him carefully before shaking his hand. Part of her was tempted to make a James Bond reference but he probably wouldn't get it. She went to let go but he turned her hand over revealing the parabatai rune on her left hand. "You're a shadowhunter,"

"As are you, I've heard people talk about you and apparently you're easily disliked, oh and don't call me darling," She flashed them a smile and turned to walk up the stairs but Jace had to have the last word.

"What can I say, it's a gift and of course I won't, sweetheart,' He smirked. Char's jaw clenched as she glanced back at him.

She tucked the knife up her sleeve, "A sarcastic asshole, what were the chances, all you Nephilim are the same,,"

Char made her way up but not before she heard the other black haired girl smack him and say something about hitting on every girl he met and that the warlock wouldn't help then if he kept annoying him. The black haired girl made her way towards Magnus cutting through the crowd towards one of the pillars. His cat eyes glistened in the dark, he really needed to clean the floor to ceiling windows which were covered with a layer of dirt letting next to no light in.

"Finished flirting with the shadowhunter, Charlotta?" Magnus asked and Char shrugged putting her now empty drink on the side. She didn't like her name Charlotta and preferred people to call her Char or Charlotte but downworlders never listened to her.

"It wasn't flirting, I was just checking out the competition as me and Lizzy are usually the only Nephilim here and I know I'm better than Lizzy by far," Char smirked. The said parabatai was now still talking to the vampire, unlike Char, Lizzy didn't care much for dating or flirting. She was way to serious.

Magnus ran a hand through his glittery black hair, "You don't really count yourself as part of the shadowhunter community though. What is it your family says, _they work beyond and outside the Clave but are not against it_ ," He did a bad impression of Char causing her to hit him.

"I sound nothing like that and anyway I haven't contacted any of the clan in about six months," She shrugged. Her family was very clan like and very large. Magnus looked over her shoulder and Char saw the red head looking slightly lost.

"You like my party?"

The red head turned to see them and instinctively looked around for any of the shadowhunters who accompanied he here but saw they had been swallowed by the crowd,

"None of your shadowhunter friends are here," Char said earning her a glare from Magnus as the red head shuffled uncomfortably.

She smiled but it looked forced, "Is it honour of anything?"

"My cat's birthday,"

"Oh," She replied and looked around for a cat, "Where's your cat?"

Magnus moved off the pillar and walked forwards slightly, Char followed suit. "I don't know. He ran away."

"Can that thing even run? It's like a massive fluff ball," Char scoffed.

"Rule number one: no hate on the cat," Magnus ordered. Char had no time to retort as Jace and the black haired boy emerged from the crowd of downworlder said. Jace was wearing a flower necklace and had a smirk on his face (looking very smug) while the other boy looked a bit down. Clary instantly turned to them, "Have you seen Simon and Isabelle?"

Charlotta made a small sound as she found out two of their names. Jace pointed over at the them, the boy, Simon, was just bouncing on his heels while Isabelle was almost prowling around him. "On the dance floor,"

"Look," Jace started going suddenly serious, "We really need to talk to—"

He was interrupted by a roar, "MAGNUS BANE!" A deep voice exclaimed, a voice which belonged to a surprisingly short man. He pointed a threatening finger at Magnus. "Someone just poured Holy Water into the gas tank of my bike. It's ruined. Destroyed. All of the pipes have melted."

"Melted?" Magnus murmured seeming uninterested as Char gave a pointed glare at the shadowhunters. Jace responded with a look that said to be quiet. "How dreadful?"

"I want to know who did it," The man bared his teeth confirming Char's thoughts that he was a vamp. They were thin, canine like and almost yellow. "I thought you swore there'd be no wolf men here to tonight, Bane."

"I invited none of the moon's children," Magnus replied as he examined his nails again. "Precisely because of your stupid little feud. If any of them decided to sabotage your bike they weren't a guest of mine and therefore not my responsibility,"

The vampire let out a roar making Char smirk, "Are you trying to tell me that—"

Magnus moved his finger just a fraction almost impossible to see making the vampire stop mid roar. The vamp gagged clutching at his throat mouthing words but no sound came out. "You've worn out your welcome, now go," He moved his fingers and the vampire spun and continued out of the door as if he was being pushed.

"That was impressive," Jace whistled quietly.

"You mean that little hissy fit?" Magnus questioned glancing at the ceiling, "I know. What is her problem?" The black haired boy laughed but it took a second for Char to process the noise coming from him, it sounded slightly unnatural.

"We put the holy water in the gas tank you know," He announced.

Jace smacked him, "ALEC, shut up," So that was his name.

"I assumed that," Magnus said looking amused, "Vindictive little bastards aren't you? I'm guessing you would have done the same Charlotta so you're just as bad," Char faked a look of horror at his accusation. "You know their bikes run on demon energies, I doubt he'll be able to repair it."

"One less leech with a fancy ride," shrugged Jace, "My heart bleeds,"

"I'm sure it would if he got a hold of you," Char put out and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I'm too precious to bleed," Jace returned and Char smiled at him before glancing at Alec as he spoke.

He looked slightly excited, "I've heard some of them can fly!"

"Merely an old witches tale," said Magnus. Char didn't believe him, most witches tales ended up to be true. "So is this why you crashed my party? Just to wreck some bloodsuckers?"

"No," Jace exclaimed and suddenly he was serious again, "We need to talk to you, preferably alone,"

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him as Char put her hands on her hips, so she wasn't invited. "Am I in trouble with the Clave?"

"No,"

"Probably not," Alec said at the same time but quickly let out a cry of pain when Jace kicked him.

"I agree that's unlikely," Magnus nodded before gesturing to Charlotte, "Is she in trouble, that is more likely,"

"Hey, just because I don't see eye to eye with the Clave doesn't mean I'd go against them," Char defended herself putting her hands up in a surrender.

"No," Jace said again, "We can talk to you under the seal of the Covenant. If you help us anything you say will be confidential."

"And If he doesn't," The female Nephilim questioned.

Jace spread his arms out revealing his runes all bold and black, "Maybe nothing, maybe a visit from the silent city,'

"That's quite a choice you're offering me, little shadowhunter," Magnus announced his voice sounding irritated and cold.

"It's no choice at all," Jace said.

"Yeah, that's what he meant," Char agreed, "I'm guessing this has something to do with Valentine,"

Both of the male shadowhunters exchanged looks before Alec spoke, "What do you know about Valentine?"

"Unlike you I enjoy the company of downworlders and they always know things. I know Valentine is back, I know he is after the mortal cup, I know he captured Clarissa Fray's mother – I'm guessing that's you," She pointed at the red head, "And I also know he's been trying to contact me,"

"What?" Magnus said sounding surprised as he was also new to this information. Char glanced at him with a sheepish smile.

"I was talking to Garroway, he got news that Valentine wanted to see where mine and my families alliances were, I guess because we don't really like the Clave he thoughts we may assist him," Char shrugged not seeming to care about this information. The two boys were looking at her warily. "Ok no point looking at me like that because I am not stupid enough to side with him… The rest of my family meanwhile may have other views,"

"And who are your family?" Requested Jace his almost golden eyes watching Char carefully. Part of her guessed he had his suspicions, there weren't many families that don't like the Clave and are Russian.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't already know, Wayland," She pointed out. The Kosterov family had family trees dating back to the start of the Clave, they were rich, powerful and strict. If you became a mundane – and you were a Kosterov – you would stay a mundane, you broke any rules and you were out of the Clan.

Jace confirmed that he knew, "You are a Kosterov,"

"That I am, pretty boy," Char could see how both Alec and Jace's attitude changed slightly, it was probably an instinct. If a shadowhunter didn't know of the Kosterovs then they must have been living under a rock for the past 500 years. The Kosterovs were their own private army, they had fought against Valentine the first time and the Clave hadn't lifted a finger to help when almost half of them were wiped out. That meant it was more than likely her family wouldn't help the Clave this time.


	2. That band sounds like shit

**Chapter 2 -** _"That band sounds like shit,"_ **\- Charlotte POV  
** **Mortal Instrument Fanfiction  
** **Jace/OC  
I am not Cassandra Clare so I only own my two OC's and their plot lines.**

* * *

 _"Wherever we are, it is our friends that make our world,"  
_ \- Henry Drumond

* * *

"What's a Kosterov?" Clarissa commented and Char noticed how out of place she was. She seemed to know next to nothing about the shadow world.

Char shook her head, "It's my family, well more like Clan. Anyway are you going to get on with business?"

Magnus lead the Nephilim into his very colourful, and messy, bedroom. Charlotte followed closely behind them and entered the bedroom but stayed towards the door which was shut behind Magnus.

"Nice place," Jace exclaimed moving some of the curtain that draped in front of the windows, "Guess it pays being High Warlock of Brooklyn,"

"It pays," The warlock shrugged. "Not much of a benefit package, though. No dental,"

Charlotte rolled her eyes but her gaze fell on a familiar journal on the table. She moved past Alec towards the table it was sitting on. The journal was very thick with runes engraved into the cover forming a pentacle. A five pointed star in a circle – it was her mothers journal. Char flicked through it glancing at the unfamiliar runes drawn on the majority of the pages.

One of them appeared more than the rest, from a distance it looked almost like an animal: a goat, or sheep, or something similar. Char scratched her wrist self consciously where that exact rune was permanently drawn into her skin. It had been there for as long as she could remember and whenever she did have nightmares that was the place that burned the most. Char believed her mother's journal may hold the answer but most of it was written in a demonic language that her, nor any Warlock she had gone to had come across.

It occurred to Char how much of the conversation she had missed when she heard Jace talking furiously. They were discussing some kind of mind spell on Clarissa. "What? Why not? The Clave requires you to–"

"I do not like being told what to do, little shadowhunter," Magnus said coldly. Char watched the situation carefully and noticed that Jace didn't seem to like being called 'little'.

"Do you know how to reverse it the spell I mean?" Clarissa asked and Char saw how wild she actually could be. Her red hair suiting her.

Char interjected before anyone else could, "It's a spell, the majority of spells are a lot harder to reverse than they are to put back. Most of the time they can never be truly broken and if Magnus messes around to much then he could damage your mind. Anyway the spell must be fading because you're here aren't you, it may be a wait until all of the memories return"

"But I don't want to wait," Clarissa folded her arms and Char was reminded of some of her younger family members when they had a tantrum. "All my life I've felt like there was something wrong with me. Something missing or damaged. Now I know–"

"I didn't damage you." It was Magnus's turn to interrupt. "Every teenager in the world feels like that, feels broken or out of place, different somehow, royalty mistakenly born into a family of peasants. The difference in your case is that it's true. You are different. Maybe not better—but different. And it's no picnic being different. You want to know what it's like when your parents are good churchgoing folk and you happen to be born with the devil's mark? When your father flinches at the sight of you and your mother hangs herself in the barn, driven mad by what she's done?–"

"Magnus," Char said softly her eyes showing not pity or sorrow but understanding. "Everyone is damaged so you shouldn't think your alone," She said looking directly a Clarissa, "My father abandoned me when I was seven when he believed I was cursed. My family stood by me but they were scared of me, scared of what I could be. Consider yourself lucky Fray, everyone in this room has lost someone but at least you never knew your father, at least your mother is still alive. Don't expect people to pity you, you've been through hard times you have, but so has everyone else ."

Everyone was silent until Alec spoke glancing at Magnus, Char had turned to look back at the journal to hide the pain in her eyes. "It wasn't your fault," He spoke, "You can't help how you're born,"

"I'm over it," Magnus said, "I think you get my point. Different isn't better, Clarissa. Your mother was trying to protect you. Don't throw it back in her face."

"I don't care if I'm different," Clary said letting her hands fall to her side, "I just want to be who I am," Sometimes Char would like to be normal, normal life, normal job, normal family.

Char heard Magnus swear in a demonic language before pulling a green book with many thin pages off of a shelf. The Gray Book, the most precious book to all shadowhunters. She had seen some, her family had a few copies, but there were runes that she couldn't even imagine in there... maybe even the ones in her mothers journal.

When the black haired girl turned back she saw Clarissa staring closely at the Gray Book before she began to turn the pages. Char was tempted to look but knew how much it could damage your brain if you took in too much at once. Magnus took the book off of her and placed it back on the shelf, "That's enough, if you read all the runes at once it will give you a headache."

"But—"

"Most Shadowhunter children grow up learning one rune at a time over a period of years," explained Jace. "The Gray Book contains runes even I don't know."

"Imagine that," Magnus exclaimed and Char smirked slightly.

Jace ignored him. "Magnus showed you the rune for understanding and remembrance. It opens your mind up to reading and recognizing the rest of the Marks."

"It also may serve as a trigger to activate dormant memories," added Magnus. "They could return to you more quickly than they would otherwise. It's the best I can do."

"So is that what you were doing?" Char asked Magnus, "Comparing the runes from each book?" The trio frowned at her but Magnus nodded in answer. "And did any match?"

"No," Magnus shook his head. "None of them match, I can ask around?"

Char shook her head as she closed the journal, "It's fine, maybe it's just something that I am never going to know,"

There was another silence but Clarissa spoke, "I still know nothing about the Mortal Cup,"

"Is that what this is about?" Magnus sounded actually shocked. "You're after the Angel's Cup? Look, I've been through your memories and here was nothing in them about the Mortal Instruments."

Clary looked confused, "Mortal Instruments? I thought–"

"That there was only one?" Char inquired. "There's three items that make the Mortal Instruments. The Mortal Sword is protected by the Silent Brothers and both the Mortal Cup and Mirror were in Idris until well Valentine."

"Nobody knows where the mirror is," Alec announced, "Nobody's known for ages,"

Jace continued, "It's the cup that concerns us. Valentine's looking for it."

"And you want to get it before he does?" Magnus asked.

Clary frowned at him, "I thought you said you didn't know who Valentine was?"

"I lied," Magnus shrugged, "I am not one of the fey you know, I am not required to be truthful. And only a fool would get between Valentine and his revenge," This statement seemed mainly aimed at Char as Magnus looked at her pointedly. That was his way to tell Char to stay away from the battle; unfortunately Char didn't usually listen to other people advice.

"Is that what he's after? Revenge?" Questioned Jace.

"Wouldn't that make sense though? He lost badly and he sounds like he has a lot of pride. Most people would want revenge after a great defeat." Char voiced her opinion. She was gripping her mother's journal tightly to her chest.

Alec locked eyes with Magnus, "Were you at the uprising?"

"I was, I killed a number of your folk," Magnus said.

"Circle members," Jace interrupted, "Not ours–"

"If you insist on disavowing that which is ugly about what you do," said Magnus, not looking away from Alec, "you will never learn from your mistakes."

"Wise words, Gandalf," Char smirked making Magnus give her an unimpressed look. She held her hands with a grin.

Alec seemed to flush red unhappy. "You don't seem surprised to hear that Valentine's still alive," he pointed out as he purposely ignored Magnus' eyes.

"Are you?" Magnus asked spreading his arms out. Char looked around at them shadowhunters. Jace seemed to open his mouth to speak before closing it again, almost baffled. Clary just stood there and Alec was staring at the wall.

Eventually Jace spoke up, "So you won't help us find the cup,"

I wouldn't if I could," Magnus folded his arms, "which, by the way, I can't. I've no idea where it is, and I don't care to know. Only a fool, as I said."

Alec looked away from the wall "But without the Cup, we can't—"

"Make more of you. I know," Magnus nodded. "Perhaps not everyone regards that as quite the disaster that you do. Mind you," he added, "if I had to choose between the Clave and Valentine, I would choose the Clave. At least they're not actually sworn to wipe out my kind. But nothing the Clave has done has earned my unswerving loyalty either. So no, I'll sit this one out. Now if we're done here, I'd like to get back to my party before any of the guests eat each other."

Jace looked as if he was going to say something rude his parabatai also seemed to noticed as Alec moved over and put a hand on Jace's shoulder. Alec seemed to be gripping his shoulder tighter than usual "Is that likely?" he asked.

"It's happened," Char shrugged, "Believe me it's not a very nice sight," She finished with a grimace.

Jace muttered something to Alec before walking over to Clary. Magnus magnus moved towards the door snapping his fingers impatiently. "Move it along, teenagers. The only person who gets to canoodle in my bedroom is my magnificent self."

"Canoodle?" Clary questioned seeming to never have heard that word before. Char couldn't blame her it wasn't that common.

"Magnificent?" Repeated Jace. Char raised an eyebrow at his nasty behaviour. Magnus glared at him letting out a growl which sounded like Get Out. The nephilim left the room Magnus trailing behind. Char glared at the band in the corner playing slower music. Couldn't they play something from this century?

"I hate faerie bands," Magnus muttered and Char nodded in agreement. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I dunno it's kind of soothing, don't you think?" Char turned to face her parabatai, and best friend, Elizabeth Roux. She had brown hair and blue eyes with quite tanned skin. She didn't really stand out and that was the way she like it.

"Don't know what alternate universe your living in Lizzy, this band sounds like shit," Char said rolling her eyes. Char and Lizzy argued a lot even though they were bound for life, they teased each other, threw insults back and forth and fought constantly.

Lizzy smirked, "As is your music taste, I mean can you listen to something that has a tune and doesn't just sound like a band of strangled cats,"

"Remember that time I asked for your opinion on my music taste? Me neither," Char smiled angelically turning her back on her parabatai.

Jace was glancing around the room, "Where's Isabelle?"

"Who are they?" Lizzy questioned but the answer was pretty clear. A look of hatred and disgust flickered through her eyes causing Char to put a hand on her arm. Lizzy tensed before relaxing the emotions being replaced with a smile, a fake one. She didn't like shadowhunters, even though she was one. Lizzy came from a family that were loyal to the Clave yet she hated Nephilim while Char came from a family that couldn't obey the clave but she held next to know grudge against them.

Char came back into the conversation as Isabelle stumbled over towards them. She was drunk and it took a lot more for a shadowhunter to get drunk than a mundane. "Jace! Alec! Where have you been? I've been looking all over–"

"Where's Simon?" Interrupted Clary. Isabelle glared at her as she wobbled on her feet.

"He's a rat,"

"Did he do something to you? Did he touch you? If he tried anything–" Alec scowled. He was definitely the older of the two as he had that brotherly concern.

Isabelle sighed looking irratated, "No, Alec. Not like that. He's a rat."

"She's drunk," Jace said disgust over coming his features.

Lizzy sniggered, "And it takes a lot for a shadowhunter to get drunk,"

"Who are you?" Isabelle asked but didn't wait for an answer, "I'm not. Well maybe a little, but that's not the point. The point is, Simon drank one of those blue drinks, I told him not to but he didn't listen, and he turned into a rat,"

"A rat?" Clary repeated, "You don't mean..."

"Oh come on mundie, don't you know what a rat is? Small, brown, long tail. Vampires love to snack on them," Lizzy drawled. Char kicked her in the leg, that last part wasn't completely true, but Lizzy was coming off slightly bitchy right now. Clary looked scared.

"She's joking, my parabatai loves to joke," Char quickly reassured the mundane but with a wicked grin planted on her face.

"The Clave isn't going to like this," Alec muttered, "I'm pretty sure turning mundanes into rats is against the Law,"

"Technically she didn't turn him into a rat. The worst she could be accused of is negligence." Jace pointed out. Char was finding this slightly amusing and after exchanging looks with Magnus and Lizzy knew they agreed.

"Weren't you turned into a rat, Char?" Lizzy questioned coming to her side as they watched the fiery red head almost attack Isabelle.

"Don't laugh, that's why I hate faerie drinks and I don't think it was a rat like a ferret or something," She scowled. It was a horrible experience.

"I wish I had a camera, you were so cute as a ferret," Lizzy laughed. Char clenched her jaw knowing this wasn't going to be forgotten quickly.

"Elizabeth, go get another drink before I stab you," Char threatened but it was a pretty empty threat. Lizzy kept laughing as she went back to her little corner. At that same moment Clary stormed off in the direction of the bar.

"What's the mundane doing now?" Char asked aloud. Jace glanced at her as he began to follow Clary. Char walked next to him.

"She isn't a mundane,"

Char shrugged, "What can I say it's a habit but technically she is. I mean she has no training, can't use weapons, her angel blood is practically non-existent."

"It'll come natural to her, who was your friend?" Jace asked as he watched Clary crouch down and look for the rat.

"That was my parabatai, I know she can be a bitch but she has her reasons. Do you have any reasons for being a cocky bastard?" Char inquired. Jace looked down at her and offered her a smirk.

"Such fowl words come from your mouth Kosterov. And reasons apart from the fact that your still here?" Jace returned causing Char to shake her head. He turned his attention to Clary, "Is he under there?"

"Shh. You'll frighten him off,"

"And that will be terrible won't it," Char muttered causing Jace to laugh slightly, Clary glared. "What I've dated a mundane and they just get tiring."

"You, a Kosterov, dated a mundane?" Jace looked unconvinced.

Char frowned, "It was my rebellious phase, and he was pretty nice anyway,"

"Bet the sex was a plus though," He said looking at her and Char was almost mesmerised by his golden eyes that seemed to be so many different shades. Almost.

"I– I don't think we got that far," Char said uncertainly as she tried to remember. The said mundane was the first person she had dated and actually liked but then he to moved away and they kind of took it slow.

"Seriously?" Said Jace, "Well that obviously wasn't worth it." She punched his shoulder, hard.

"Can you stop being an ass for one second," Char scowled, offended. Her cheeks had turned slightly red and her eyes darkened.

"No can do, sweetheart," Jace announced. Clary seemed to have finally got a hold of the rat, Simon.

She hugged him to her chest, "Poor Simon, it'll be fine, I promise–"

"I wouldn't feel too sorry for him," Jace interrupted, "That's probably the closest he's ever gotten to second base,"

"Probably the closest your ever going to get as well," Char said lazily. Clary sent her an almost grateful look but the black eyed girl ignored it. Magnus came over after a few minutes of the shadowhunters arguing and stared at the rat.

"Rattus Norvegicus," Magnus peered at Simon, "A common brown rat, nothing exotic. Shame it's nearly Charlotta's birthday and ferrets are the perfect gift,"

"Are you ever going to forget that!" Char exploded, "It was one bloody time and I was thirteen for angels' sake." Char's usually pale cheeks were slightly flushed as she glared at the wall both in anger and embarrassment.

Magnus shook his head, "You were an adorable ferret, Charlotta, that isn't something you forget,"

"I don't care what kind of rat he is, I want him turned back," Clary ordered.

"No point,"

"That's what I said," Jace looked pleased with himself causing Char to roll her eyes. He winked at her making her let out an exasperated sigh.

"NO POINT?" Clary shouted, so loudly that the rat hid slightly. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THERE's NO POINT?"

"Because he'll turn back on his own in a few hours," Magnus said. "The effect of the cocktails is temporary. No point working up a transformation spell; it'll just traumatize him. Too much magic is hard on mundanes; their systems aren't used to it."

"I doubt his system is used to being a rat, either," Clary pointed out. "You're a warlock; can't you just reverse the spell?"

"No," Magnus considered it for a moment.

"You mean you won't,"

Char rolled her eyes, "You can't afford him, I mean I'd probably get it for free but I find it amusing. He's cute anyway,"

Magnus rolled his eyes before heading over to sort out some downworlder disagreement. Char watched as the mundane put the rat into her backpack apologising all the while. Clary huffed, "Let's get out of here. I'm sick of this place."

"Yes why don't all you Nephilim leave and let us have some peace and quiet," Char smirked.

Clary glared at her. "Why are you still here?"

"I find enjoyment in other peoples pain," Char shrugged. "And it's either be entertained by you or by that vampire about five meters away checking me out," Clary looked and sure enough there was a vampire with white hair and blue eyes looking over at Char.

The commotion at the door was caused by a bunch of vampires. Char didn't know what else she expected as they were the usual troublemakers.

"They're probably drunk and passed out somewhere," Magnus said, "You know how you lot tend to turn into bats and piles of dust when you've downed a few too many Bloody Marys."

The first vampire party Char had been too she had tried a Bloody Mary not knowing that real blood was in there, it didn't actually taste that bad.

"We can't go around picking up every pile of dust in the place just in case it turns out to be Gregor in the morning," said a female vamp.

"Gregor will be fine. I rarely sweep," Magnus reassured her. "I'm happy to send any stragglers back to the hotel come tomorrow—in a car with blacked-out windows, of course."

"But what about our motorbikes?" said another vamp male, this time. "It'll take hours to fix them."

"You've got until sunrise," said Magnus, temper visibly fraying. "I suggest you get started." He raised his voice. "All right, that's IT! Party's over! Everybody out! Charlotta, Elizabeth wait a minute," He waved his arms, shedding glitter.

Char gave a mock salute as she watched the partiers begin there way to the front door. The Nephilim didn't move as all the downworlders pushed past. The vampires were a lot more annoyed than before.

"Hey, Charlotta!" A vampire said as he walked past. Char put her hand up signalling she heard, "Party. Our place. Two weeks tomorrow,"

"I'll be there," Char replied with a nod. She seemed well known among downworlders, and she was but only with certain members of the community. Char watched as Clary got pushed, away from Jace in the stampede, and closer to herself.

"Hey, pretty thing," A vampire questioned her as he grinned down at the red head. "What's in the bag?"

"Holy Water," Jace said at the same time as Char said, "Crucifixes," She knew this Vampire used to be a Christian so crucifixes would harm him. Jace and Char exchanged similar looks of surprise as they both reacted the same way. Charlotte was also surprised at herself for standing up for Clary.

"Ooh, a Shadowhunter," The vampire smirked, "Scary,"

"Be a good little vampire and move along, Thomas," Char said coldly. He smirked at her, winked at Clary and then melted into the crowd. "Sorry about him."

"Vampires are such prima donnas," Magnus let out a sigh from where he stood in the doorway. "Honestly I don't know why I have these parties,"

"Because of your cat," Clary said.

Magnus nodded, "That's true. Chairman Meow deserves my every effort, you on your way out?"

"Don't want to overstay our welcome," Jace agreed.

"What welcome?" Magnus inquired, "I'd say it was a pleasure to meet you but it wasn't. Not that you aren't all fairly charming, and as for you," He winked at Alec who blushed, "Call me?"

"Don't scare him off Magnus," Lizzy pointed out as she stood next to Char. Alec was stuttering and had to be dragged out the door by Jace, Isabelle quickly following.

Clary went to follow when Magnus tapped her shoulder. He sent Lizzy and Char a look that asked for a little privacy. The pair exchanged a look before making there way back up the stairs, the room upstairs was a mess but Magnus could clean it up easily. Char glanced over at Lizzy who was lost in her thoughts.


	3. Aw I feel flattered Kosterov

**Chapter 3 -** _"Aw I Feel Flattered Kosterov,"_ **\- Elizabeth's POV  
** **Mortal Instruments Fanfiction  
** **Jace/OC  
** **As I have said before I DO NOT own TMI, only my OC's.  
I am also not very happy with this Chapter so sorry if it isn't very good, but I felt that I should upload something, I may rewrite it later.  
**

* * *

 _"The angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me,"  
_ \- Last Line, From Parabatai Oath, Cassandra Clare

* * *

Elizabeth could feel Char's gaze on her. She knew the question that was coming, it had been asked so many times before. "Are you going to tell me why you hate Nephilim so much?"

"I can't explain it Char,"

Char let out an annoyed sigh, "Then try, we're meant to be parabatai, we are brilliant friends, we work together amazingly, but you can't trust me. I can help, I want to help, but I can't unless you tell me,"

"I could say the same thing to you," Lizzy snapped not liking where the conversation was going but understood why Char was suspicious. Elizabeth didn't filter anything she said nor did she care for much apart from her studies and training. Lizzy knew it took a lot of effort for Charlotte to drag her to this party. "You keep as many things a secret. We both have things we don't want the other to know so how about this you tell me and I'll tell you,"

Lizzy and Char stared at each other for a moment before Char fell back onto a sofa. "I told you my father left me as a kid 'cos he thought I was cursed, well I'm starting to think he's right. The nightmares are getting worse, Magnus said that it might be a powerful demon,"

"That can't be possible you were born in Idris so you must have the blessings from when you were a child," pointed out Lizzy as she leant back against the wall. She pulled a seraph blade from a thigh holster and began to clean it on her dress. Lizzy's favoured weapons were either daggers or seraph blades, something that could be used for both close and distant combat.

"Then either they are getting weaker overtime, by some kind of spell, or this thing is pretty powerful," Char sighed. She glanced up at Lizzy, her dark eyes glistening. When the two had first met Lizzy had found her black eyes unnerving and unreadable but after being with her for so many years she noticed the different shades and emotions in them. "I've told you, you have to give me something back, anything even if it's just who your parents are."

Lizzy hesitated, "I don't like Nephilim because as soon as their own become something different they don't try to help them, they kill them. They killed my cousins, my parents, my siblings because of a demon poison that spread through the runes. Didn't look for a cure just killed them. I ran away to my mundane Aunt in New York who hated Nephilim because of it and I guess that hate was passed down to me,"

"Okay," Char said slowly after a moment of silence between the two. "What I know now is both of our families are fucked up because of demons," Lizzy smiled slightly.

"Language Charlotta," Magnus said as he walked through the door.

"Finished talking to them then?" Lizzy said putting extra emphasis on them.

"Give people a chance, Elizabeth, not every shadowhunter is as evil as you believe," Magnus explained quietly.

"And not every warlock is as annoying, Char couldn't you have made friends with a better Warlock?" Lizzy questioned. Char laughed as Magnus glared. "What did you want us to stay for?"

"I have that potion your Aunt asked for and I need to check on Charlotta's runes," Magnus answered clicking his fingers once making a small bottle appear in his hands. He handed it to Lizzy who held it up looking at the contents.

"Which runes I have many," Char remarked pulling off her jacket and gloves, revealing the runes on her arms. Lizzy's eyes were instantly drawn to one of them that had red marks all around it, it seemed as if Char had been scratching at it. She remembered a day when Char had tried to burn off the tattoo (She was young and it was apparently paining her), but it had healed in a few days with the rune still in perfect condition. It seemed to be invulnerable.

"Well then shall I leave you now seeing as you don't need me anymore?" quizzed Lizzy as she slipped the bottle into her pocket. Her Aunt ran a voodoo shop and usually sent Lizzy on supply runs even though Lizzy had recently moved in with Charlotte.

Char shook her head, "You're staying for all I know I could be cursed by a demon and I am not discovering that alone,"

"You're not cursed," Magnus said as he turned Char's arms over. "Curses are totally different, you should know that after all Denise dabbles in this kind of thing,"

"Yes, but my Aunt isn't a demon," Lizzy chimed in as she headed over to a seat by the bar.

Denise Roux had married a shadowhunter – Andrew Roux – and had met him when her friend was caught dabbling in dark magic and demon summoning. After her family had been murdered Denise took Lizzy in, she was very kind to her and respected her decision to slay demons. Lizzy may hate shadowhunters, but she hated demons even more so. The reason she made such a big deal of training, studying, not taking a break was that she didn't want what happened to her family to be repeated.

Lizzy watched as Magnus examined the runes on Charlotte, mainly the ones that were unrecognisable. "So these runes why haven't they faded? Are they permanent?"

"Yes, the one that is causing pain definitely and they seemed to have been here since she was a child but Charlotta never remembered them being applied," Magnus explained. Char was just staring at the opposite wall, her eyebrows furrowed. It seemed like she was trying to remember.

"Maybe there's a spell or rune to make her forget, that's what some of the runes could mean," Lizzy supplied and Magnus nodded not looking up as he flicked his hand slightly. A pen and notebook appeared next to him and began to draw on its own.

"Warlocks, so lazy," Lizzy muttered in German, knowing that Magnus wasn't fluent in that language. This must have continued for about ten minutes before the doorbell rang loudly over the, now, empty room.

"Who in the angel's name is that?" Char cursed as she nearly jumped out of her own skin.

"Most likely a vampire who is still fixing his bike," Magnus sighed and the pen and notebook disappeared. "They can never tell which part is broken."

"I thought I heard the biker vampires leave while you were doing," Lizzy gestured at the two, "Whatever you were doing," The buzzer sounded again, louder this time causing Magnus to storm down the stairs, Char began to pull her jacket and gloves back on.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY REST?" Echoed up the stairs.

Lizzy walked towards the doorframe, "You were not resting Magnus,"

A boy's voice sounded through the door, "Jace Wayland. Remember? I'm from the Clave."

"Oh yes, are you the one with the blue eyes,"

"That was the quiet one Magnus, this is the sarcastic asshole," Lizzy said helpfully making Char roll her eyes. There was a quieter voice coming from a girl, it sounded like the red head. What was her name again? Clarisse? Caitlyn? Something like that.

"No. My eyes are usually described as golden and luminous," The shadowhunter told the intercom on the outside of the house.

"Oh you're that one," Magnus sounded disappointed. "I suppose you'd better come up," He opened the door revealing the blond shadowhunter from before and the red head. Lizzy scowled down at them but refrained from saying anything when Char rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I was busy," Magnus explained.

The red head spoke before Jace could get a sarcastic comment, "Sorry to bother you–" She stopped as a white furball ran across the floor. "Chairman Meow?"

"The beast has returned," Char muttered. Lizzy shook her head, personally she liked the cat, it was small and adorable. Elizabeth listened with a bored expression, apparently the mundie had been turned into a rat and disappeared. She was brought back to the conversation when Char commented on the situation.

"Fine. I saw one of the vampire bike kids from the uptown lair leave with a brown rat in his hand. Honestly, I figured it was one of their own. Sometimes the Night Children turn into rats or bats when they get drunk," Magnus explained to the short mundane.

Char interrupted Clary, "Those vampires, that's Raph's clan right?"

The three at the bottom of the stairs looked up at the parabatai pair. Magnus gave her a nod confirming Char's thoughts. Lizzy stared at Char, she was not about to go and help them hunt vampires and find a mundane.

"There's one more thing," Jace said his eyes were not leaving Char as she began to clean off her Katana. His voice was more alert and he seemed more like a soldier going into battle than before. "Where's the lair?"

"That I can show you, pretty boy," Char said slipping her sword back on her belt and walking down the stairs towards the front door. "We're finished here right Magnus?"

"Yes, be careful Charlotta, don't start a war,"

"I'll try my best, 'Lizabeth are you coming?" Char said looking up at Lizzy. Lizzy stared back down at her. She could go back, deliver the potion and just go home but Char was her parabatai and she couldn't just leave her. It was Lizzy's duty to go with Charlotte.

"I'll come, but you owe me, big time," Lizzy scowled pulling her hair up into a high ponytail and heading down the stairs. "There's a church on diamond street we should head there first,"

"Do you make it your job to remember every holy place within two miles of our apartment," Charlotte questioned giving Magnus a quick hug.

"Seeing as you don't it's a good job I do," Lizzy said coldly, "Come on Nephilim, we don't have all night do we?"

"Wait…" The mundie announced, "What would they want with Simon I mean—"

"Dinner most likely, "Lizzy shrugged. Char punched her in the shoulder. "Maybe they want to kill him, not many people like shadowhunters or they might believe he is one of there own,"

"If so that gives us about three hours before the spell wears off," Char explained stepping outside into the cold night. Lizzy hesitated before following. "We'll be around in a few days to let you review the runes and to finish with my mother's journal."

Magnus nodded staring pointedly at Jace's foot which was in the doorway, he looked at Char as if to see whether she was actually helping and then moved his foot. The warlock glanced at the two girls and then slammed the door shut.

"Couldn't we use a portal or something?" The red head questioned.

"Warlocks don't usually have portals, mundie, they are expensive and hard to create," Lizzy scowled. The redhead glared at her opening her mouth to say something.

"Lizzy manners please, Clary, Elizabeth Roux, Lizzy, Clarissa Fray" Char said gesturing to the other one.

Lizzy glared at Clary before turning on her heel and heading towards Diamond Street, "Whatever,"

"Where's the lair?" Jace questioned.

"Dumort, Hotel Dumort,"

Lizzy walked in front of the trio up to the gothic church with arched windows and high stone walls. She waited for the others to catch up leaning lazily against the fence which surrounded the holy place. She tugged at her red dress – the sooner she got out of this thing the better. The mundane, Clary, started to pull on the padlock locking the gate.

"It's locked," She said glancing back at Jace. Char walked to stand next to Lizzy her mouth turning up into a smirk.

"No, shit, sherlock,' Lizzy muttered and wasn't surprised when an elbow was jabbed sharply into her ribs by Charlotte. Jace walked up to the gate pulling out his stele.

"Let me at it," It barely took ten seconds before the lock had clattered onto the floor. Jace looked pleased with himself. "As usual, I'm amazingly good at that,"

"When the self-congratulatory part of the evening is over maybe we could get back to saving my friend from being exsanguinated to death," Clary snapped looking annoyed.

"Exsanguinated," Jace said looking impressed, "That's a big word,"

"Can we get this over with I do have things that I need to do," Lizzy snapped pushing in between the two her were arguing.

"Somebody work up on the wrong side of bed this morning," Jace smirked.

Lizzy glared back at him, "And somebody won't wake up tomorrow if they're not careful,"

"Lizabeth please can you have a decent conversation with someone," Charlotte sighed walking up the stone path. Lizzy muttered an angry retort in German as she kicked stones along the path.

"Tsk, tsk, damaging church grounds," The annoying blonde shadowhunter noted.

"Technically we're not on holy ground yet," Char exclaimed looking up at the stone and angel standing proudly on the roof. Lizzy used to be Christian but after her parents died she kind of stopped believing – If there was a God why did he let his most loyal follows be killed by demons?

"It seems wrong to pick the lock on a church door, somehow," Clary said as they walked up to the wooden door. Lizzy rolled her eyes at how much she didn't know about the shadow world.

"We're not going to," Jace explained placing a hand on the door, white scars from runes littered on his skin. "I ask entry to this holy place. In the name of the Battle That Never Ends, I ask the use of your weapons. And in the name of the Angel Raziel, I ask your blessings on my mission against the darkness,"

The three shadowhunters stared expectantly at the door as Clary looked between them all. After a moment of silence the door opened with a click and a creak revealing the dark church.

Jace moved back opening the door for the girls, "After you,"

Elizabeth headed into the church relaxing slightly as she headed straight up towards the altar bending down and swiping away the dust, Char following suit. Jace and Clary's voices echoed through the empty church, bouncing off the stone walls. "Found it yet?"

Char shook her head, "By the angel we need to visit some more holy places around here, we're taker more and more time to find the weapons,"

"We went to that Mosque two blocks down last week and then that small church on the corner from my Aunt's place," Lizzy pointed out.

"What are you doing?" Clary questioned.

"We're looking for weapons," Char said not even looking up. The stones in front of them had many different symbols, the one that Lizzy was looking for meant Nephilim.

"Here?"

Char nodded stopping searching and glancing up, "They're hidden in the church and we use them for emergencies in case we don't have enough weapons or the wrong type in the situation,"

"There usually hidden around the altar," Jace added as he joined the girls. Lizzy felt her arm ache from wiping away dust, they really needed to make these runes less obscure.

"And this is what, some kind of deal you have with the Catholic Church?"

"Not specifically," Jace replied. "Demons have been on Earth as long as we have. They're all over the world in their different forms: Greek daemons, Persian daevas, Hindu asuras, Japanese oni–"

"What he's trying to say is every religion has a demon, therefore every religion serves our fight against evil," Charlotte explained cutting Jace off on his list of demons. "We could go to a Synagogue or a Mosque or any place of religion."

"Found it," Lizzy announced whipping out her stele and touching the rune under her fingertips. There was a grinding noise and the slab moved back revealing a long wooden box. Lizzy pulled the lid up and smirked down at the arranged weapons.

"What are all of these?" Clary questioned.

Lizzy glanced up at the small girl, "Do you know anything about our world? There's vials of holy water, steel, salt, silver weapons, blessed knives, electrum wire, silver bullets, crucifies, stars of David–"

"Jesus," Clary breathed as Char began to pull weapons out of the container chucking a few to Jace and Lizzy.

"I doubt he'd fit," Jace said making Char laugh slightly and Lizzy's lip twitch upwards ever so slightly. Her face instantly went blank though as she began to slip weapons into her boots.

"Jace," Clary sounded appalled. "It seems wrong to make jokes like that in a church,"

Jace shrugged his golden eyes shining in the moonlight, "I'm not really a believer,"

"You're not,"

Lizzy frowned, "It's not that much of a surprise, neither me nor Char believe in a religion. Actually not that many Nephilim do,"

"Well, if there are demons then there must be..." She seemed hesitant to speak her opinion.

"Must be what?" Jace was tucking vials of holy water into his pockets while Char was pouring Holy Water onto her Katana and reattaching the heels of her shoes. They were a gift from the Kosterov family, the heels were made of silver and blessed iron so she could pack quite a kick. "Ah, you mean if there's this," He gestured to the floor and then to the ceiling, "Then there must be this,"

Lizzy was dipping her jewellery, made of silver, into holy water. Lizzy and Char may know this vampire clan, but that didn't mean they may have to defend themselves.

"It stands to reason, doesn't it?" Clary concluded.

"Clary, I'm not sure about Wayland over there," Char began slowly choosing her words carefully. "But me and Lizzy have been killing demons for almost ten years. If there are angels, if there is a God then what have they done for us. Why are they letting us die for a cause half of us don't even believe in? I wasn't allowed to learn ballet when I was a child because my duty was to the angels I don't even believe in." Char finished bitterly.

"But it was an angel who created Shadowhunters in the first place," Clary kept on at her point. "That's what Hodge said."

Lizzy shared a puzzled look with Char. Who in the angel's name is Hodge? Jace looked up at Clary. "It makes a nice story. My father believed in God. I don't."

"At all," She inquired. Lizzy knew she acted like a bitch at times, but she also knew that she didn't keep nagging to know about someone's past especially someone who was obviously as broken as Jace. People would look at him and see a sarcastic, witty boy who could be very charming, but Lizzy didn't see that. She could tell something in his past had happened that made him act like he didn't care and she knew that because that was what had happened to her.

"Let me put it this way." Jace seemed slightly annoyed. "My father believed in a righteous God. Deus volt, that was his motto, Because God wills it. It was the crusaders motto, and they went out to battle and were slaughtered, just like my father. And when I saw him lying dead in a pool of his own blood, I knew then that I hadn't stopped believing in God. I'd just stopped believing God cared. There might be a God, Clary, and there might not, but I don't think it matters. Either way, we're on our own,"

They were the only passengers in their train car as they were heading to the vampire Clan. Char was sitting, her face even paler than usual, as she stared out of the window. Lizzy knew that look to be the look that meant she was thinking about her past, more specifically her father. When she had said 'I wasn't allowed to do ballet', she meant my father had been a bastard to me and hadn't allowed me to act like a child.

The street was also deserted as they walked up to the building. It hadn't taken to long to find as there had been a time when Char had basically stayed there for a week or two. The sign was meant to say Hotel Dumont, but a vampire had decided to replace the N with an R which meant Hotel of Death in French.

"Hotel Dumort," Jace said when Clary pointed it out. "Cute,"

"I don't think that was what they were looking for but okay... cute," Char smirked as she crossed the street towards the hotel. The parabatai exchanged a look both silently discussing how they were going to handle this and both seemed to have decided on the same outcome.

"But it can't be the hotel," Clary commented. "The windows are all boarded up and the door's been bricked over–Oh. Right. Vampires. But how do they get inside?"

"They fly," Jace stated pointing to the upper floors of the buildings which was made of faded stone with gaps in the windows and roof. Lizzy noticed how Jace had gone alert prepared for anything to jump out at him.

"We don't fly," Clary pointed out.

"Well done, Fray, you noticed. We're breaking in," Lizzy shrugged it off walking closely to the walls of the buildings, her footsteps silent and her breathing slow. She glanced up to see a dark figure dart past the window and a pale hand closing a curtain.

"Stay out of the light," Jace said quietly as he walked behind Char. "They might be watching from the windows and don't look up," Lizzy guessed she had looked up when she heard Clary's breathing quicken and her footsteps stop.

Lizzy darted around the corner of the hotel and down the alley quietly moving over the bones and remains of a vampire's prey. She moved ahead of the others, her eyes darting round for any sign of movement. "Char do you know where the back entrance is,"

"Yes I do, it's somewhere under the rubbish," Char replied staring down at the bones in disgust. Lizzy felt the same way. It wasn't that she didn't like the bones it was that she would rather be doing something else.

"You don't get to complain," Lizzy ordered, "You were the one who wanted to hell these idiots anyway," Char let out an annoyed curse in Russian– well Lizzy guessed it was a curse seeing as she didn't know Russian.

"You seem very quick to judge," Jace announced as he examined a dumpster next to the hotel wall.

"You seem to be very dislikeable, how Fray stands you I don't know," Lizzy scowled.

"How you have a parabatai I don't know, did you lose a bet?" He asked Char who's eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"You know I agree with Jace, how are we parabatai?" Char sent a vicious smirk in Lizzy's direction, Lizzy turned away and began to kick a few bones out of the way to look for this door that was definitely easier to find last time they came.

Jace retorted in a slightly smug voice. "Aw, I feel flattered Kosterov,"

"You should, Wayland, seeing as I'm not going to agree with you often," Char answered.

"Then I better make the most of it," Jace and Charlotte were now facing each other both acting as if nothing was happening around them. Clary and Lizzy exchanged an equally annoyed look– both for different reasons mind you.

"And how do you suggest doing that?" Lizzy's parabatai quizzed. Before Jace could reply though Clary had pulled him back.

"Can you two stop it! We need to find Simon," Clary snapped her anger finally coming out.

"I agree with, Red, over here. I'd much rather clean this," She gestured to the mess around them, "Than keep watching you two and trying not to retch,"

"Sorry, Lizzy," Charlotte actually sounded sincere. "Let's find this entrance because I am missing an episode of Supernatural right now," Lizzy shook her head a small smile on her face, whenever Char couldn't sleep the two would usually have some sort of Netflix marathon. Elizabeth stared as Jace and Clary argued about tipping over a dumpster... of all the things to argue about.

Lizzy was about to tell them to shut up when a voice sounded from the darkness. "Do you really think you should be doing that?"


	4. Calm down, pretty boy

**Chapter 4 -** _"Calm down, pretty boy,"_ **\- Jace's POV  
** **Mortal Instruments Fanfiction  
** **Jaco/OC  
I don't own TMI but I do own my OC's. This isn't as good a chapter as I struggled to write from Jace's POV but I managed to finish it.**

* * *

 _nyctophilia  
(n.) love of darkness or night. finding relaxation or comfort in the darkness_

* * *

Jace froze as the voice echoed through the alley, he was slightly shocked as hardly anything was able to surprise him. His hand instinctively slid down to his belt, "Is there someone there?"

"Dios mio," The voice sounded amused, speaking fluent Spanish. "You're not from this neighbourhood, are you?" The boy stepped from the shadows, he was slightly shorter than Jace but still taller than the girls. He had black hair and dark eyes, a gold chain hung around his neck.

"You could say that," Jace said after a moment, his hand was not moving from the concealed blade. The boy could be anything from a Vampire to some sort of demon.

"You shouldn't be here, this place is dangerous," The boy announced. Jace glanced back as Char let out a small laugh. The boy seemed to notice the two girls, standing a little distance away, for the first time. His lips moved upwards into a smirk, but he didn't comment on it. "What were you doing with that?"

"Trying to get into the hotel," Char shrugged kicking the bones on the ground, she too was also smirking as if she knew something Jace didn't. "What else would we be doing?"

The boy's eyes seemed to widen in shock, "Puta madre– why would you want to do something like that?"

"For a prank, you know. Just a little fun," Jace explained. His eyes flickered to Char who's hand had moved to her blade as she examined the hotel.

"You don't understand, this place is haunted, cursed. Bad luck," The boy replied muttering something in Spanish about stupid white kids and how spoiled they were. Jace's hand dropped down, this boy was just becoming a pain. "Walk with me; I'll take you to the subway,"

"Thanks but no thanks," Lizzy said and Jace got the idea that she was bored of standing around in an alley to save some mundane she didn't even know. To be honest Jace wasn't certain why he was helping the mundane, he wouldn't feel too guilty if Simon was just left there.

"Claro. Of course you do, but if you go with me, no one will bother you. You do not want trouble do you," The boy laughed softly. The two female shadowhunters began to move the bones out of the way, they must have been bored if they wanted to clean away vampire prey remains.

"That depends," Jace began. He moved his jacket slightly showing the glint of metal from the many concealed blades. "How much are they paying you to keep vampires away from the hotel?"

The boy glanced back down the alley causing Jace to also look behind him. If that boy could sneak up on him a vampire might be able to and that would be a lot more dangerous. "How much are who paying me, chico,"

"The vampires. How much are they paying you? Or is it something else– did they tell you they'd make you one of them, offer you eternal life, no pain, no sickness, you get to live forever? Because it's not worth it. Life stretches out very long when you never see the sunlight, chico," scowled Jace.

"My name is Raphael. Not chico,"

Char stopped kicking bones around, "You didn't answer the question, Raphael, _eres vampy amigos disfrutaron de la fiesta_ ," Raphael shrugged in respone.

"Have you ever seen them?" Jace asked, not surprised that Charlotte knew Spanish every Shadowhunter knew many languages. "Or known anyone who has?"

Raphael began slowly. "There were some boys a group of friends. They thought they had a good idea, to go into the hotel and kill the monsters inside. They took guns with them, knives too, all blessed by a priest. They never came out. My aunt, she found their clothes later, in front of the house."

"Your aunt's house?" Jace questioned.

"Sí. One of the boys was my brother," said Raphael flatly. "So now you know why I walk by here in the middle of the night sometimes, on the way home from my aunt's house, and why I warned you away. If you go in there, you will not come out again."

"My friend is in there," said Clary. "We came to get him."

"Ah," Raphael replied, "then perhaps I cannot warn you away."

"Sure you can," Jace heard Lizzy mutter. "I don't want to be here anyways,"

"No," Jace said. "But don't worry. What happened to your friends won't happen to us." He pulled the angel blade from his belt, it glinted in the moonlight. "I've killed plenty of vampires before. Their hearts don't beat, but they can still die."

Raphael inhaled sharply muttering rapidly in Spanish. "I know what you are—I have heard about your kind, from the old padre at St. Cecilia's. I thought that was just a story."

"All the stories are true," Clary said, but he didn't hear her.

"I want to go with you," Raphael said. Jace exchanged a look with Char and then with Lizzy who had both tensed up considerably. Jace counted that as a bad sign.

"No. Absolutely not." He ordered shaking his head. Char and Lizzy were muttering rapidly in a language that Jace recognised as German.

"I can show you how to get inside," Raphael announced. Jace hesitated his eyes falling on Clary then the parabatai duo. It would be useful if he could show them the way in but it would be too risky.

"No," Lizzy said after a moment. "Having a clan of vampires is worse enough bringing you along won't help our chances," She held a staring contest with Raphael who turned swiftly and kicked a pile of trash away from the wall. Once the rubbish had been moved it revealed a metal grating, thing bars deteriorating over time.

"This is how my brother and his friends got in. It goes down to the basement, I think," Raphael explained. Jace joined him by the bars the others following suit. The smell was horrid, but Jace tried to ignore it as he stared down into the darkness. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he placed the angel blade back in his hand.

"Thanks," He said to the boy, "This will work just fine,"

"You go in there and do for your friend what I could not do for my brother," Raphael replied, his skin pale. Char moved forward, pushing past Jace who put an arm out in front of her as she prepared to jump.

"Calm down, pretty boy, I can survive a drop," She smirked. Jace stared at her before dropping his hand. She pulled a witch light from her belt and dropped it down the pitch black hole. Char waited until she heard the drop before turning back to Lizzy. "Ten meters at most,"

"I'll go last," Lizzy nodded, Char did a mock salute before jumping perfectly down the hole. Jace waited a moment before hearing the soft thudding sound as she landed. She let out a shout to say it was clear and he quickly followed suit. It wasn't as dark as he expected and as he landed his hand instantly went to his blade expecting vampires to attack at any moment. Char had had the same reaction as she was wielding her double sided sword.

"This was a stupid plan," Char announced looking around the low-ceilinged room. "We have known way of escape and no idea of the number of vampires."

"You don't seem like the type of girl to call take-backs," Jace smirked glancing back up from where the two came from.

"Oh don't worry I'm not," She replied taking a position so she could see anything approaching from the open doorway. "I just hate surprises,"

"Jump when you're ready!" Jace yelled up to the other two. "I'll catch you," There was a moment of silence before Clary fell down the hatch. Jace caught her easily but let go quickly, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Clary confirmed. There was hardly a second gap before Lizzy landed smoothly next to the others.

"I'm fine too if you wanted to know," Lizzy smirked, pulling out an angel blade and knife dipped in Holy Water.

Char shook her head, "None of us give a flying fuck 'Lizabeth,"

"I'm surprised you have a flying fuck to give," Lizzy responded throwing the knife at Char, it flew perfectly and would have hit her, but she quickly moved and caught it by the handle. Char rolled her eyes and through it underarm back to Lizzy. The two were interrupted by a loud thump as they turned to see Raphael landing behind them.

Jace glared at him, "I told you–"

"And I heard you," Raphael said dismissively. "What are you going to do about it? I can't get back out the way we came in and you can't just leave me here for the dead to find... can you?"

"I'm thinking about it," Jace scowled in a tired voice. He glanced back when he felt eyes on him and saw Char staring at him a familiar look of pain and tiredness in her eyes. She nodded at him, showing she understood, before glancing back through the door.

"We must go that way, toward the stairs. They are up on the higher floor of the hotel. You will see," Raphael pushed past Jace and through the doorway. Jace looked at the door shaking his head.

"I'm really starting to hate mundanes," Jace muttered. The hotel was maze-like, every room was empty and decaying, age taking its toll on everything. Jace walked silently watching Raphael closely, it wasn't that he didn't like the mundane he just didn't trust him. Clary started coughing behind him.

"Shh!" Raphael hissed. "They will hear you. We are close to where they sleep,"

"How do you know?" Clary whispered back. Char was just behind her Swallow sword up and Lizzy was a few meters behind examining empty rooms. They didn't seem like the kind of shadowhunters to let anything surprise them.

"I can feel it," The boy replied. He looked almost scared, but there was a twinkle to his wide eyes that was unnerving Jace. "Can't you?" They entered the lobby next, it was empty with rotting carpet and splintering floorboards. Jace could imagine what it once looked like, high, grand, staircases, with rich, decorated walls and hanging chandeliers brightening up the room.

"What do vampires have against staircases?" Clary questioned.

"Nothing," Jace explained ignoring Lizzy who was looking at the red head with an unimpressed look. "They just don't use them."

"It is the way of showing that this place is one of theirs," Raphael said eyes bright with excitement. Jace looked sideways at him a frown coating his features.

"Have you ever actually seen a vampire, Raphael," He asked. Char walked passed him looking down every entrance to the room.

Raphael glanced at him. "I know what they look like. They are paler and thinner than human beings, but very strong. They walk like cats and spring with the swiftness of serpents. They are beautiful and terrible. Like this hotel."

"You think it's beautiful?" Clary asked, surprised.

"You can see where it was, years ago. Like an old woman who was once beautiful, but time has taken her beauty away. You must imagine this staircase the way it was once, with the gas lamps burning all up and down the steps, like fireflies in the dark, and the balconies full of people. Not the way it is now, so—" He broke off, looking for the word.

"Truncated?" Jace questioned his voice dry.

Raphael looked almost startled as he was pulled from his train of thought. He laughed shakily and turned away, but Jace didn't miss the look he shot Charlotte.

Clary glanced at Jace. "Where are they, anyway? The vampires, I mean."

"They'll be upstairs. They're like bats, they sleep up high and it being sunrise means they'll be asleep." Char said before Jace could speak. Both Clary and Raphael looked up to the ceiling as if they would be able to see the vampires, Jace saw a mark on Raphael's neck almost like a burn mark. "Elizabeth you got a defensible area?"

"You know I hate this place," Lizzy replied, "We're too vulnerable out here there are about six entrances and three of us who can fight, it doesn't help that Ra–" She cut herself off glancing over at Jace who was sending a questioning look in her direction.

"You two are like proper soldiers," Clary commented looking between the two girls.

Char shrugged, "It was my upbringing. My family have a book of rules that was said to be written by an angel named Zadkiel given to us in the victorian times, I was taught it for six years,"

"You said you didn't believe in angels," Jace pointed out. Char shrugged in response. "You realize, Clary, once we get out of here you'll have to call out for Simon and hope he can hear you?"

The gold eyed shadowhunter watched as Clary's face paled, fear flickering across her face. She went to speak but was cut off by a scream. Jace spun round running towards the sound off the scream, the shadows being lit up by the witch-light. Raphael was stood in the center of what once would have been a ballroom, Jace slowed as he saw – or didn't see – the shadow on the floor. Clary ran past him towards Raphael and Jace refrained from calling out to stop her.

"Are you alright?" She asked breathlessly.

He nodded glancing back into the shadows, "I thought I saw a movement in the shadows. It was nothing,"

"We've decided to head back to the servants' stairs," Jace said, "There's nothing on this floor."

Raphael nodded, heading for the door, "Good idea,"

"Raphael?" Jace said. Raphael turned looking inquisitively and that was when Jace through his knife. He saw Char move forwards, almost instinctively, but Lizzy stopped her by grabbing her arm.

Raphael's reflexes were quick but not quick enough. Clary let out a hiss and moved towards Raphael, but Jace pushed her out of the way moving towards the boy. He lunged for the knife, but Raphael was faster pulling the knife from his chest. The black head let out a scream as his hand came into contact with the cross-shaped hilt. Jace quickly grabbed Raphael's shirt his blade pointing at the heart.

"You missed," Raphael laughed his whole demeanour changing. "You missed my heart,"

Jace tightened his grip on the shirt in annoyance, "You moved at the last moment. That was very inconsiderate,"

"When did you figure it out?" The bleeding boy demanded. Jace noticed how silent the two girls had been and glanced back to see Lizzy holding onto Char's forearm to keep her from moving. Charlotte's breathing was heavy and her hand clenched around the Swallow blade.

"I guessed in the alley," Jace shrugged. "But I figured you'd get us inside the hotel, then turn on us. Once we'd trespassed, we have been out of the protection of the Covenant. Fair game. When you didn't I thought I might have been wrong. Then I saw that scar on your throat. I thought when I first saw the chain that it looked like the sort you'd hang a cross from. And you did, didn't you, when you, when you went out to see your family? What's the scar of a little burn when your kind heal so quickly?"

"That was all? My scar?" Raphael almost sniggered.

"When you left the foyer, your feet didn't leave marks in the dust and then just now, no shadow. Then I knew," Jace scowled.

"It wasn't your brother who went in here looking for monsters and never came out, was it? It was you." Clary said after a moment.

"You are both very clever," Raphael smirked. "Although not quite clever enough. Look up," He lifted a hand to point to the ceiling and Jace had to resist the urge to look up.

"Clary. What do you see?" Jace asked, but he already knew. "You called them didn't you?"

Raphael grinned, the wound had begun to heal. The blood stopping spreading. "Does it matter. There are too many of them, even for you, Wayland." Jace didn't reply, but the desire to kill the vampire had doubled.

"Jace don't kill him," Clary ordered.

"Why not?"

"Maybe we can use him as a hostage,"

Jace stared at Clary, his eyes flickering to the other two who were arguing in whispers. Lizzy hadn't removed her hand from Char. "A hostage?"

"I know what I'm doing?" Clary said. "Get him on his feet, Jace,"

"All right," He shrugged hauling Raphael up.

"This isn't funny," Raphael snapped at him.

"That's why no one's laughing," Jace jammed the blade of the knife between Raphael's shoulder blades. "I can pierce your heart just as easily through your back, I wouldn't move if I were you,"

Clary turned to the oncoming vampires, "Stop right there, or he'll put the blade through Raphael's heart," Jace jabbed the knife into the skin making Raphael cry out due to the holy water. "Stop."

The boy that had shouted out to Charlotte at the end of Magnus' party flung an arm out to hold back his companions. "She means it, they are shadowhunters,"

Another vampire pushed forwards, an Asian girl with blue hair, "Shadowhunters trespassing on our territory, they are out of the protection of the Covenant. I saw we kill them– they have killed enough of ours."

"Which of you is the master of this place, let him step forward," Jace ordered keeping Raphael in a stiff position.

The girl bared her teeth, "Do not use Clave language on us, Shadowhunter. You have broken your precious Covenant, coming in here. The Law will not protect you,"

"That's enough Lily," The blonde said sharply, "Our master is not here. She is in Idris,"

"Someone rule you in her stead," Jace pointed out. He dislike vampires but knew of their politics and clan rules. The whole room went silent and even Charlotte's and Lizzy's argument stopped, Char looking very scared.

"Raphael leads us," The blonde said after a moment.

"What was your leader doing out of the clan," Jace said his eyes narrowed, it wasn't usual for the leader to do the dirty work as they usually sent a lower vampire.

"He wanted to see Charlotta, as usual," Lily said rolling her eyes. Jace looked over at Char who had finally pulled away from Lizzy, she had a slight smile on her face.

"I'm flattered honestly," Char said. She moved over to Raphael and Jace. "Let him go," Jace didn't move. "Jace. Let. Him. Go,"

Jace and Char stared at each for a moment before Jace scowled shoving Raphael away from him. The vampire stumbled forwards but quickly regained his balance, Char glared at Raphael before throwing her arms around him. "You are an idiot,"

"You love me really," Raphael smirked pulling away from the hug.

"That's what you think," Char said, checking on his knife wound which had mostly healed due to his vampire healing abilities. She turned to face the vampires. "This is how it works, no one gets gets hurt and we do a deal,"

"You're here with them," The blonde vampire asked glaring at Jace who glared back.

"I'm sorry, you know each other?" Clary questioned staring at Char who had an arm around Raphael's waist supporting him. Jace could tell the two were quite comfortable around each other and he couldn't help but feel annoyed. He looked away.

Lizzy laughed moving over to her parabatai. "They dated for what? Like a year and a half? They broke up when–"

"Thanks, Lizzy," Char interrupted, "I don't want the whole storytelling." She didn't seem too annoyed, though. "But yes, Jacob, I am here with them. Clary's looking for someone, she can fill you in, I only came to visit Raphael."

Clary stared at her for a moment before talking, "You must know you took home too many people from the party, one of them was my friend Simon."

"You're friends with a vampire?" Jacob asked with raised eyebrows.

"He's not a vampire, and not a shadowhunter either," Clary said. Jace rolled his eyes he couldn't believe she was actually doing this. He watched as Char whispered something to Raphael her arm still wrapped around him.

"We didn't take any human boys home with us from Magnus' party. That would have been a violation of the Covenant,"

"He'd been transformed into a rat. A small brown rat," Clary explained, "Someone might have thought he was a pet, or..." She trailed off when she saw that everyone was staring at her like she was mad, insane.

"Let me get this straight," Lily said staring in slight disgust, "You're looking for a rat? Charlotta, you're actually helping this mundane?"'

"Oi, Lily, I helped her get here I don't care about who she's looking for," Char scowled.

"Yes, I'm looking for a mundane who's turned into a rat," Clary nodded. Jace rolled his eyes wondering why the hell he brought them here, his hand was still tightly around the knife and he was glaring at Raphael over Char's head.

"Do you mean this rat?" Another vampire pushed through the crowd holding a brown rat in two hands. Jace stared at the rat blaming the mundane, Simon, for pulling them into this mess.

"Simon," Clary whispered. The rat began to squeak and thrash around in the boys hand.

"Oh my god," Lizzy sniggered, "He looks so much more adorable,"

"Man, I thought he was Zeke, I wondered why he was copping such an attitude," The vampire shook his head, "I say she can have him, dude, he's already bitten my five times,"

Clary moved forwards to take the rat but Lily stepped in front of her, "I don't trust you, well the shadowhunter, how do we know you won't just take the rat and kill us,"

"We'll give our word," Clary said almost immediately. Raphael swore softly and both Lizzy and Char glanced back at Jace. Lily also looked over at Jace.

"Clary," He said slowly, "Is this really a–"

"No oath, no trade," said Lily instantly. "Elliott, hold on to that rat,"

The vampire holding the rat tightened his grip making Simon sink his teeth into Elliot's hand. "Man, that hurt,"

Clary turned to Jace and whispered, "Just swear! What can it hurt?"

"Swearing for us isn't like it is for you mundanes," He snapped. His hand was clenched tightly, in anger. "I'll be bound forever to any oath I make,"

"Oh yeah? What would happen if you broke it?"

"I wouldn't break it, that's the point–"

Jacob interrupted him, "Lily is right, an oath is required swear that you won't harm us. Even is we give you the rat back,"

"I won't hurt any of you," Clary said immediately, "No matter what,"

Lily smiled at her almost as if Clary was a little child – she probably was to the vampire. "It isn't you we are worried about," She shot a look at Jace who was glaring at her.

"You're enjoying this," Char said her eyes narrowed in Lily's direction. "Making a shadowhunter make an oath, to be honest, that's taking it a bit far you know they are bound to any oath they make,"

"As are you, Charlotta," Raphael smirked. Char jabbed her elbow sharply into his ribs, a scowl planted firmly on her face. His eyes met Jace's, "Make the oath little shadowhunter, make it and we return the mundane,"

Jace gritted his teeth, "All right. I swear it."

"Speak the oath," Lily replied quickly. "Swear on the Angel. Say it all."

"You swear first," Jace said instantly. His golden eyes were hard and his whole body was tense. The clan fell into silence as Jacob and Lily exchanged looks before Lily snapped.

"Not a chance, shadowhunter,"

"I could kill your leader right now, and what have you go there? A rat." Jace said causing both Char and Lizzy to move almost protectively in front of Raphael. Simon squeaked loudly from the vampires hands'.

"Not a chance, Wayland," Lizzy scowled. Jace narrowed his eyes at her, but she just glared back hatred written all over her face.

Lily looked at Raphael, "Master?"

"A pretty important rat for you to come all the way here for him." Blood had stained most of his shirt. "It is you, Shadowhunter, I think, who will swear first," Jace fought away the anger that was boiling inside of him the knife spinning through his fingers instinctively.

"The rat's a mundane. If you kill him, you'll be subject to the law," Jace said sharply. Raphael smirked making Char roll her eyes.

"You would also be subject to the law for not stopping the clan from killing him," Char pointed out.

Raphael smiled, "He is on our territory. Trespassers are not protected by the Covenant, you know that–"

"You brought him here, he didn't trespass," Clary interrupted.

"Ahh, technicalities," Raphael said grinning at her. "Besides. You think we do not hear the rumors, the news that is running through Downworld like blood through veins. Valentine is back. There will be no Accords and no Covenant soon enough,"

Jace's head jerked up. "Where did you hear that?"

"Everyone knows, all of Downworld, because they are not so ignorant that they won't believe it. Valentine _is_ back. He raised Ravener demons a week ago, he used his forsaken to find the Mortal Cup," Char said her dark eyes looking so tired. "He will not stop until he gets his revenge and nothing will be able to stop him unless the Clave actually listens,"


	5. In your dreams

**Chapter 5 -** _"In your dreams,"_ **\- Charlotte's POV  
** **Mortal Instruments Fanfiction  
Jace/OC  
I do not own TMI, only my OC's. Sorry for the wait but there is a bit more Jace/Char in this chapter.**

* * *

 _Family is the most important thing in the world  
-_ Princess Diana

* * *

Charlotta watched as the events folded out in front of her. Clary had dived for Simon and succeeded in snatching the rat from Elliot's hands. Her Katana had been in her hand in a instant but Char had stopped watching as Jace had ran to help Clary and Lizzy had instinctively thrown a knife at the chandelier on the ceiling. It collapsed to the floor causing both Nephilim and vampires to dive in different directions.

"Nice one Lizzy," Char commented as she backed up towards Jace and Clary. She knew the vampires but that wasn't going to help her now and she was not going to be the one who went offensive last. After all the person who got the first hit usually won.

"God we are going to die if you're complimenting me," Lizzy smirked as the rat launched itself at Raphael. To be honest Char and Raphael had a complicated relationship, yes she had dated him when she was fifteen but they had broken up when her family got in the way and right now they were just friends... kind of.

Jace gaped as Simon sunk his teeth into Raphael's forearm. "Son of a–"

Simon was thrown back onto the floor as Raphael jumped back up. Clary clutched Simon into her chest as she began to whisper soothingly to him. Lizzy hit her shoulder with a scowl on her face. "We're in a hurry here, Red, sort the mundane out later,"

Lizzy had knives in one hand and a seraph blade in the other, while Jace just held an angel blade. The four began to make there way to one of the doors, the vampires flinching from the angel light.

"Enough standing around!" Raphael snarled. Blood was coating his arm and his lips had opened revealing his vampire teeth, "Seize the trespassers, kill the boy and the red head– the rat as well,"

Jace increased his pace as he headed to the far wall, "Of course he would leave you two out of this, I am really starting to hate you're boyfriend,"

"Ex!" Char scowled. "And you are the one who broke into a vampire's territory,"

"You helped," Jace pointed out. The vampires began to circle them and Char was beginning to regret helping the shadowhunters.

"Shouldn't we stand back to back or something?" Clary questioned drawing the others' views away from the vampires.

"What? Why?" Jace asked. Char was frowning as well.

Clary shrugged looking slightly uncomfortable under the Nephilim's gaze. "I don't know. In movies that's what they do in this kind of... situation,"

"You," Jace breathed, he was almost shaking with laughter. "You are the most–"

"The most what?" Clary demanded as they continued to back against the wall. Char dodged the furniture which was broken, in pieces, on the floor. She rolled her eyes as Clary looked almost desperately at Jace for an answer.

"Annoying mundane I have ever met," Lizzy finished, "Can we please sort out our priorities?" She questioned as Lily dived forwards to attack Jace. She staggered backwards as he stabbed an angel blade through her forearm. She screamed, stumbling away as blood streamed from her arm.

"This isn't a situation okay? I save that word for when things get really bad," Jace assured Clary as the vampires surrounded them. Char and Lizzy exchanged a tired look, they were not going to die like this.

"Really bad? This isn't really bad? What do you want, a nuclear–" The windows exploded inwards as dark shapes let through the open frames. Moonlight shone through the gaps reflecting off the coats of the wolves. They growled loudly at the vampires and for one of the first times fear reflected in Char's eyes, this was getting bad and dangerous.

"Now this is a situation," said Jace and he actually sounded... happy. The vampires, looking stunned, backed away from the wolves. Raphael let out a hiss in spanish.

"I thought they hated each other," Clary whispered, "Vampires and werewolves,"

"They do, they never come to each other's lairs. Never. The Covenant forbids it," He sounded indignant and Char couldn't blame him. They got all the bad luck. "Something must have happened. This is bad. Very bad,"

Lizzy glanced towards her parabatai, "We should get out of here while we can,"

"Wait," Char ordered throwing her free hand out, "I want to know why they're here, let's wait it out as long as we can,"

"Why the hell are we parabatai you reckless bitch," Lizzy scowled. Char glared at her but watched as one of the wolves began to shift back into a human. She recognised him from somewhere but Char wasn't certain where.

"We didn't come for a blooding," He said, "We came for the girl,"

Raphael turned to glance at the shadowhunters, "Which one?"

"The human girl," The werewolf said pointing a finger at Clary. Char resisted the urge to roll her eyes of course it was about Clarissa Fray. She heard Jace mutter something blasphemous before speaking directly to Clary, "You didn't tell me you knew any werewolves,"

"I don't," She responded.

"This is bad," Jace said. Char shot a glare at him before turning to her parabatai. They both shared a look before glancing around for an exit, shit was going down and they were right in the centre of the bloody mess. Charlotte watched as the vampires and werewolves charged at one enough, part of her was worrying about Raphael while the other was telling her to get the hell out of there.

"Simon!" Clary cried as the rat leapt from her hands and scurried to a corner where there was a bunch of mouldy drapes.

"What the hell is it doing now?" Lizzy sighed as she backed away from the fight. They had been pinned in a corner by the battle but fortunately the four were being ignored.

Clary shot her a furious look, "He's not an it, and not a rat. He's Simon and he's a better person than you'll ever be," Lizzy let out a slow whistle as Clary ran to Simon who was sat in the folds of the drapes. The red head stared at him for a moment before a look of understanding crossed her face and she pulled aside the curtains. "A door. You genius rat!"

"A door," Jace nodded, "Well, does it open?"

Char tugged on the doorknob, "Locked or stuck, you can take this one Wayland,"

He raised an eyebrow at her before throwing himself against the door, it didn't open. He let out a string of curses before glancing back up at Char, "My shoulder will never be the same. I expect you to nurse me back to health,"

"Stop moaning, I can't do anything to help. Do you want me to kiss it better?" She snapped in return as she lashed out with her foot. It hit the doorknob knocking it – and the lock – off and onto the floor, she tried the door but it was stuck.

"Well if you're offering," Jace smirked as he threw himself against the door again, it let out a shudder but didn't budge. He glanced behind them with wide eyes. "Charlotte,"

She spun on the spot her hand going to her Katana to see a huge wolf racing towards them. Clary let out a scream as she grabbed her knife and threw it. Lizzy, having trained for these situations, had faster reflexes and her knife had already hit the wolves side with perfect alignment. Clary's shot wasn't too bad landing just in the shoulder. "Wayland," Lizzy scowled, "Get that bloody door open,"

The wolf had retreated slightly with a yelp but a trio of wolves was racing towards them. Jace flung himself against the door and it swung open with a crash. Charlotte grabbed Clary and pulled her through the entrance as Lizzy dived to slam the door behind them. Char whipped out her stele and drew the first rune she could think of to hold the door close, a curve connected with three parallel lines and a rayed star. To hold against pursuit.

"I lost your dagger," Clary confessed, "I'm sorry,"

"It happens," Jace shrugged over the faint thuds as the wolves hurled themselves at the doorframe. "That rune will keep them back but not for long. We'd better hurry, and you still owe me that kiss, Kosterov,"

Char pulled out her witchlight as she headed away from the door. She stopped beside Jace and closed the gap between the two as she brushed her lips against his cheek, "That good enough for you, Wayland?" The black headed girl breathed, before continuing forward, unbeknownst to her Jace's eyes followed her every move as she made her way up the stairs.

Charlotte glanced down moving a silently and gently as she could knowing that if she put her foot in the wrong place the stairs would collapse. As she got up to a higher landing she glanced back, Clary was behind her, then Jace, then Lizzy. She couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the blonde boy for a few seconds longer, she didn't know what it was but something about him intrigued her.

The four reached the fourth landing, still seeing no exit, when a muffled explosion rocked the already unsteady staircase. A cloud of dust billowed upwards and adrenaline flooded through her. She may hate being chased by werewolves – this wasn't the first time it had happened – but the thrill that came from the escape was worth it.

"They've gotten past the door," Jace said with a grim look, "Damn. I though it would hold for longer,"

"Well can we think about it when I'm not at the back?" Lizzy questioned with a roll of her eyes. Jace looked up at Char sending the 'how the hell do you cope with her' look. Char's response was too simply to shake her head in a 'I don't know' gesture.

"Do we run now?" Clary inquired.

"Now we run," He said. They hurried up the stairs, which creaked and let out eruptions of dust under their weight. Char could hear the snarls and growls of the wolves as she hurried up onto the sixth landing and into the first door she had seen since entering the stairwell. Her heel made contact with the door sending it flying open. She wasn't wearing the most practical clothes for running from werewolves. The door clicked behind Jace as they all stepped onto the roof.

The night sky stared down at them, the stars twinkling in the darkness. Char loved the stars, loved the fact that the light she was seeing right now from the stars could have been millions of years old. How some of these stars would have died by now and some – ones she couldn't see yet – had just been born. The roof was nowhere near as pretty, it was neglected and damp.

"This must be how they get in and out," Jace said staring back at the door. Char glanced at the blood on his clothes, she could no longer tell which was his and which was a vampires. "They fly up here, not that that does us much good,"

"There might be a fire escape," Clary suggested. Char glanced around the roof, there was no fire escape in sight.

"Obviously not," Lizzy muttered as she peered over the edge. Elizabeth's eyes were much more alert than they had been before and the colour had begun to change to a deathly pale. Char couldn't recall a time when she had seen her parabatai scared but now the reason why she hated the building so much became clear. Elizabeth Roux was afraid of heights. Char didn't know why she hadn't noticed it before but to be honest they had never really been in a tall building before.

"You alright Liz," Char questioned. Lizzy's gaze moved from the ground below them and she replied with a stiff nod, she was still stood by the door not having moved an inch.

"Think, Wayland, think," Jace muttered to himself as he began to pace. "That's it!" Jace breathed, "I can't believe I didn't think of it before, come on,"

Char followed him as he began to tug the tarpaulin off of some... motorbikes. Of course, Char thought, the vamps would have driven the bikes back from the party. "Quick thing, Wayland, you do not know how to drive one of those things,"

"It's easy," Jace said swinging a leg over the seat of the dark red Harley with golden flames.

"Lizzy can you fly one of these things?" Char asked as she stared at the bike with an unimpressed look. Lizzy took a deep breath before making her way over to one of the blue bikes with white go faster stripes.

"I can drive one, it'll be simple enough to fly it," Lizzy said as she examined the bike. She seated herself on it with a nod to Char.

"Right Clary decide quickly who do you want to ride with?" Char asked as she tucked her weapons back into her belt. The red head looked between Jace and Lizzy for a moment.

"You can drive these things?" She stared at Lizzy who nodded letting out a shaky breath, probably from being so high up. "I'll go with you,"

"Looks like you're stuck with me Wayland," Char shrugged as the two remaining girls sat on the bikes. Lizzy chucked Clary a helmet that was lying next to the bike and began to start the engine. The motorcycle hummed to life and the next thing Char knew Lizzy's bike was in forwards drive and racing off the roof straight towards the edge. Instead of falling the bike continued forwards up into the night sky.

"You might want to put your arms around me," Jace said as he pressed the point of the stele into the ignition. Char hesitated for a millisecond before placing her arms around his abdomen. She rested her head on his back and listened to the engine as the bike erupted into life.

"You might want to hurry it up!" Char said as the banging against the roof door got louder. Suddenly the hinges snapped and the metal door was thrown across the roof like a rag doll. Wolves poured through and vampires flew across the roof towards them, hissing and screaming.

The motorbike jerked forwards as the two shot forwards across the roof. The wolves leapt out of the way as they neared the edge of the roof. Char resisted the urge to let her eyes closed and watched as they hurtled through the air and up into the stars. Jace let out a whoop that sounded both of delight and relief. Char laughed relaxing with her arms loosely around his waist, part of her not wanting to let go. Maybe twenty meters ahead of them was Clary and Lizzy who, for the first time, seemed to be getting on okay. They probably bonded over their fear of heights.

"Can you fly this thing because my life is in your hands right now," Char asked loudly over the noise of the wind. Below them life was going on like normal, the cars were honking and the chatter of street life drifted up to them..

"Of course I can!" He yelled back, "I'm an excellent driver," Charlotte stared at the sky, her eyes drifting to the Statue of Liberty on the horizon, lit up by the early sun, and in the distance she glimpsed the Brooklyn Bridge. She had never been this high above the city so seeing it from this perspective was beautiful.

"I seriously hope so," Char muttered into his shoulder with a roll of her eyes. "What's the deal with you and the mundane duo?"

"What's the deal with you and Raphael?" Jace retorted as they continued sailing towards the bridge. The stars still visible through the suspension cables.

Char shrugged, "We started dating when I was nearly fifteen but then my family called me to Idris when I was just over sixteen and we broke up. I dated a shadowhunters then actually,"

"Doesn't someone move on quickly?"

"To be honest at the end of the relationship with Raph, we were quite distant. It took so much effort to organise dates for one," Char explained. She had dated a shadowhunters when her family visited Idris to discuss politics, he was both hot and cocky.

"How old does that make you, almost 17?" Jace inquired. Char shook her head, not that he could see it.

"That was while ago, I'm almost 18 — my birthday's in December." She announced. It was August now so she only had a few months until she was an adult – both in mortal and shadowhunters terms – it also was the time that she would get a much of her family's fortune.

Jace glanced back at her, "Somebody's getting old,"

"Eyes on the road, soldier," Charlotte ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Jace smirked. Char glared at the back of his head as Lizzy's bike began to slow down so it was closer to them.

"It's sunrise!" Lizzy yelled as she jerked the bike downwards. Jace went rigid, savagely pulling the bike to the right, directing it down towards the river. Char cursed inwardly how the hell did she not notice the sun was rising?

The bike began to splutter causing Jace to swear his foot pressing the accelerator down harder. Char began to see every detail of the ground as it came flying at her, they narrowly cleared the highway heading straight towards a supermarket parking lot. "Don't let go of me!" Jace shouted and Char could hear Lizzy telling Clary the same thing, "Hang on—"

The bike struck the ground violently tilting to the side. The two of them shot of the bike, Char's leg twisting awkwardly as they did so. Her arms tightened around Jace's waist, knowing this wasn't a good time to let go, and she tensed getting ready for the impact.

Charlotte let out a cry of pain

She couldn't help it, not only did she land on her leg but her already raw arm — from her scratching it through the night — scraped across the concrete as she flipped over on the ground. Char didn't see the blood but she could feel it, as it ran down her leg and into her shoe. Her hair was everywhere some sticking to the side of her face.

Her vision had blurred in the crash but as her view cleared she could see what had happened. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Clary, Lizzy and the rat — who now wasn't a rat — lying in awkward and uncomfortable positions on the ground. Somehow, after tumbling from the bike, Char had landed on top of Jace. She could feel his hands resting on her waist, while hers were either side of his face.

"You know," Char murmured staring at him, "It would have saved a lot of time if we had noticed the sunrise,"

"I was distracted," Jace muttered, his eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips. He smirked looking at her pointedly, his gold eyes darkening in what could be lust.

Char tilted her head. "In your dreams, Wayland,"

"In my dreams, I'm on top," He smirked.

"And it will stay in your dreams." Char said, rolling off of Jace and almost instantly missing the warmth he provided her. She pushed her upper body up slightly before examining her leg. It was a bloodied mess and she could no longer tell which part was damaged. There was a sharp, stabbing pain from her lower leg which was stinging a lot. It looked like a piece of metal from the bike (which had turned to ash in the sun) was wedged into her leg.

Jace struggled to his feet next to her glancing momentarily at Clary before looking down at Char who was slightly scared to move. Blood was dripping down Jace's trousers and Char was almost certain it was hers. He bent down next to her, his shoulder slightly awkward, and examined the injury. "I think you've twisted it,"

"Brilliant," Char cursed softly. Clary had just noticed that the rat wasn't a rat again while Lizzy had stumbled over towards Char. Blood was dripping down the side of Elizabeth's face and she was holding her arm to her chest in a stiff position but she looked okay.

"It's your fault," Lizzy began, "If Clary hadn't reminded me we would have been a lot worse."

Char sat up flinching as she did so. She wanted to draw an Iratze to heal the wound but it would only heal the top layer of skin, not stop the infection or deeper wound. "Clary? You two bonded over vertigo then,"

"You could say that, and next time Char flirt after we're safe," Elizabeth sighed helping Char up with her good hand. Charlotte laughed slightly throwing an arm around her parabatai to support her and that was how the two made it back to the Institute. In her gut Char was scared, the last time she had been in an Institute – 6 months back – she had stopped talking to her family.

Char would have preferred to meet this Hodge in different circumstances. He was enraged when they arrived, standing in the foyer waiting for Jace to return. He had started lecturing Jace, though honestly Char felt he was lecturing her too, about breaking his trust, lying about where they had gone and stuff about breaking the Law and getting tossed out of the Clave. It didn't really help that he had brought two strays home and all of them were covered in blood

"You've endangered other people with your wilfulness. This is one incident I will not allow you to shrug off!" He yelled.

"I wasn't planning to," Jace shrugged, "I can't shrug anything off my shoulder's dislocated,"

"If only I thought physical pain was actually a deterrent for you," Hodge said fury lacing his voice. "But you'll just spend the next few days in the infirmary with Alec and Isabelle fussing around you. You'll probably even enjoy it." His attention turned to Char and Lizzy who were a few steps behind them, both looking very much out of place. "You'll get hyperthermia standing out there, girls, come on in,"

Char didn't move, "I'm a Kosterov."

"Your injured that entitles you to the use of any Institute," Hodge pointed out. Char exchanged a look with Lizzy before they both began to move forwards, Char hesitated on the doorway as if she was a vampire but then made her way in. It was beautiful in its own way but Char only saw the Institute as a daunting building, with maze-like corridors and a feeling of power she had only ever felt in her childhood home.

Charlotte had watched as both Jace and Simon had been stitched up hers taking a bit longer as the piece of metal had to be removed. Clary had left to have a shower and Lizzy was sat staring out of the window and Char was assured she saw a tear roll than her parabatai's cheek.

"Did he contact my family?" Char asked Isabelle as she sat on the bed next to Jace's. She was able to hobble around now and in a few days she'd be able to fight well again.

Isabelle nodded, "As soon as we said you were a Kosterov,"

Char couldn't help the flicker of fear and anger cross her face. She didn't want to go home, her family constantly flinched away from her (the adults anyway) as if they knew something she didn't. "I guess they'll be here in a few days then, they can't let the heir escape the radar again,"

"You ran away?" Isabelle asked looking surprised. Char nodded pulling her heels off of her feet.

"I ran under the radar made sure they couldn't trace me back here even though I've lived here for about six years," Char shrugged. "Loving the anklets by the way," She had noticed the anklets that Isabelle was wearing, deadly but wearable.

"There awesome aren't they? I'd let you borrow them but you already seem to have something in that area," The shadowhunter's eyes flickered to Char's heels which were lying on the bed. Char was beginning to like Isabelle, especially now she wasn't as drunk.

The door opened and Clary moved into the room. Alec glared up at her, obviously pissed his Parabatai got harmed. "Oh it's you."

"Hodge says he's on his way," Clary began ignoring Alec, "and he hopes you can both manage to cling to your flickering sparks of life until he gets here. Or something like that,"

"I wish he'd hurry," Jace scowled, folding his arms as he sat up in the bed. The white sheets were barely white after the dirt from his clothes being wiped on them.

"Why did your ego get hurt in the fall?" Elizabeth questioned looking from the window. Her eyes were slightly red and her hand was shaking but apart from that she looked okay.

"I'm beginning to tell you don't like me," Jace stated.

Lizzy shrugged, "I don't dislike you, I just don't enjoy being in your presence,"

"Everyone loves being in my presence," He replied. Char rolled her eyes laying back on the bed as the two continued their argument. Clary had begun to talk to Simon who kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush like mad.

Char had, had enough of the tension in the room and began to stand limping towards the door. She almost tripped, which would have been embarrassing, but she managed to hold herself up with the side of a bed. "Char, where are you going," Lizzy asked, "You can't walk around like that,"

"I need to speak to Hodge, see what the Kosterov clan said." Char explained as she got to the door.

"You want me to come," Lizzy inquired standing up in case she wanted help.

"I got it, I want to talk to him alone. Best not to get involved with my families fury," Char said walking out of the door. It took her about fifteen minutes to make her way to the library, where according to Jace he most likely was, and another five to find him.

"I expected you to want to talk," Hodge was placing books onto the shelves. One was open in the centre, a picture of the original Circle — Valentine's rebels.

"Then you expected right," Char said sitting in one of the chairs so she didn't have to put more pressure than needed on the wound. "Isabelle told me you contacted my family, what did they say,"

"I got in contact with a Mikhail Kosterov—" Hodge began and all that was running through Char's mind was shit. Mikhail was her grandfather's brother and was strict, very strict. He hated people who turned their back on the family. "He told me that someone will be coming to the Institute but that it won't be until the end of the week,"

Char let out a sigh of relief. "Did he say who was coming?"

"Unfortunately not, he did however tell me you got into a fight a few months back before proceeding to run away," Hodge recited turning an accusing stare on Char. They had never met and he was already acting like a teacher.

"I don't want to lead the clan, there's stupid rules, stupid rituals and stupid people. And I didn't run away, I barely put effort into hiding myself. If they actually cared about me they'd have found me," She said coldly.

"According to Mikhail they were searching for six months," Hodge point out.

Charlotte glared, not at Hodge, but at anything, "Yeah well he's a liar,"


End file.
